


Chocolate Lips

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: A Demon and a Con-man [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is tricksy and Stan is… Stan: greedy and grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Lips

Stan liked to think of himself as a ladies man. Except, being the cheapskate that he was, ladies weren’t always won over by his manly wiles. His recent date was one such failure. The date had started out well enough, both thrilled to see each other, both having a good time, until Stanley had offered her a packet of gaudy chocolate lips he had brought in bulk from a kiosk the night before. He hadn’t even remembered to remove the price tag. Though she had politely accepted, she hadn’t been as receptive to his flirtations following his poor choice of present. She hadn’t even given him a departing kiss on the cheek after being walked to her door, which was a miracle in itself considering how badly he had messed up.

So now he sat in his study chewing through one of the numerous packets of chocolate lips he had brought for future dates (they had been two for the price of one! An irresistible bargain!). They were bitter and rock-hard, but some had strawberry filling, some had caramel, and that made them tolerable. He wondered if his date had simply discarded the packet upon returning home. It wouldn’t have surprised him, but the thought did elicit a grimace.

He was a quarter way through the packet when it slowly dawned on him that his surrounding were monochrome, and he knew what that was a perquisite for. A glowing oval of white expanded beside Stan, and out of that oval of white grew an eye that looked directly at Stan, squinting in a parody of a grin. A little yellow body popped out of the oval of white soon after, and he was greeted by a booming, “Heya Pines! Whatcha doing there? Feeling a little rejected?”

Stan offered a noncommittal grunt in reply and shoved a handful of chocolates into his mouth, glaring at his unwelcome visitor. This wasn’t the first time Bill Cipher had invited itself into his dreams.

Bill wasn’t deterred by his silence, seating himself right in front of him on his desk.

"Not even a kiss on the cheek, right? You’re a lady killer, Pines — just not the sort you want to be."

Stan glare intensified. “I’m not going to take that from a — sentient corn chip.” He slammed a fist on the table. “Bother someone else, Cipher!”

"But there’s no one nearly as interesting as you," Bill replied quite happily.

A dribble of chocolate had trailed down to his chin and he noticed Bill was squinting at it quite intensely. Suddenly self-conscious, Stan lifted his fist from the desk and used it to wipe the chocolate away.

"What?" he asked while licking his lips and cleaning his knuckles on his shirt.

A loud, thoughtful hum emanated from Bill’s body as he looked between Stan and the packet of chocolate lips. “Say, why don’t you give me those.”

"Give you what?"

"Your lips."

He couldn’t fathom why a being of pure energy would want his chocolates, he had been under the assumption Bill couldn’t experience things like ‘taste’. However, he was curious. He wanted to see if the little demon had a mouth and, if so, observe just how it functioned. There were a lot of things he had yet to learn about Bill, and he was always eager to uncover more, even if it meant subjecting himself to Bill’s company.

“How many?”

Bill tapped his little fingers together thoughtfully. “As many as I want.”

They were cheap chocolates and he had enough of them to cater at a wedding. Giving them to the demon was no big deal. “If you want to be my trash can, that’s fine by me,” Stan agreed, shrugging, before pausing as Bill extended a hand engulfed by blue flames. The demon wanted — or needed to make a deal for this? Stan gave Bill a look that expertly conveyed ‘are you serious?’, but Bill only gave his hand an insistent little wiggle.

"Wait," he said, wagging a finger. "If this is a deal, what am I getting out of it?"

"Well, if ya want something, just say so." Bill raised his other hand to forestall interruption. "But, it has to be of equal value.”

There was nothing of equal value to chocolate (cheap chocolate!) that Stan wanted. Not even a refund, though that was primarily because he knew from experience that Bill would make sure there were repercussions for his greed.

"Fine." He grasped that flaming hand with due hesitation, grip light. "It’s a deal."

The moment the flame had disappeared, Stanley was leaning back in his chair to watch Bill consume the chocolates. But Bill made no move towards them. The little demon instead hopped up into the air and hovered over to Stanley, who arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"What are you hovering around here f—"

Before it could register that Bill was closing the space between them, they were… kissing. Sort of. Kind of. It was like pressing his lips to a television monitor, smooth and cool, thrumming with energy — energy that felt like tiny sparks of electricity licking at his lips when Bill shifted.

"Wow, this is fun!" The temperature of Bill’s body fluctuated with every word, and oh God, if it wasn’t one of the most pleasant things Stanley had ever experienced. "Thanks for the good time, Pines."

Stanley was still struggling to regain his motor functions as Bill parted them. When the demon suddenly flashed out of existence, that was what got him moving again.

"—Wait!"

He opened his eyes.

"Cipher!" Though he was still drowsy from having fallen asleep at his desk, Stan stood and shook a hand at the ceiling. "You don’t even have a mouth!"


End file.
